mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shōzō Iizuka
|nationality = Japanese|active = 1950-present|birthplace = Fukushima Prefecture, Japan|Agent = Sigma Seven}} is a male seiyū from Fukushima Prefecture who is affiliated with Sigma Seven. He graduated from the fine arts department of Nihon University. He is most known for the roles of Hakaider (Android Kikaider), Doctor Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series), Ryu Jose (Mobile Suit Gundam), Heart (Fist of the North Star), Happosai Ueda (Nintama Rantarou), Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) and Sergeant Bosco Albert "B.A." Baracus (Japanese dub of The A-Team). He played major villain roles in the entire Metal Hero Series like Shaider, Gavan and Sharivan. Voice roles Television animation *''Ashita no Nadja'' (Head pirate) *''Black Jack'' (Doctor Asakusa) *''Black Jack 21'' (Dr. Kuma) *''Bleach'' (Barragan Luisenbarn) *''Brave Exkaiser'' (Dinogeist) *''Brave Raideen'' (Kyoretsu Gekido) *''Daimos'' (Balbas, Isamu Ryūzaki) *''Deltora Quest'' (Soldeen) *''Devil May Cry'' (Pleshio) *''Dragon Ball'' (Android #8) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (Nappa) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (Nappa, Android #8) *Fist of the North Star'' (Heart, Fudou of the Mountain) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Dominic) *''Fushigi no Kuni no Alice'' (Humpty Dumpty) *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' (Tetsuichirō Kurumada) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (Santa Claus, Gondawara) *Gun X Sword'' (Tony) *''Idol Densetsu Eriko'' (Kōsuke Tamura) *''Kindaichi Case Files'' (Shūichirō Midō) *''Lost Universe'' (Jill Il) *''Metal Armor Dragonar'' (Chephov, Dorchenov) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (Ryu Jose) *''Monkey Typhoon'' (Gantz) *''Monster'' (Tomāshu Zoback) *''NG Knight Lamune & 40'' (Don Harumage) *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Happosai Ueda) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (Kross) *''Paranoia Agent'' (Keiichi Ikari) *''Planetes'' (Goro Hoshino) *''Pokémon'' (Tadokoro) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (Aoba, Genji) *Rainbowman'' (Dongoros) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (Hyottoko) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' (Raiden) *''Samurai Champloo'' (Zuikō) *''Sherlock Hound'' (Inspector Lestrade) *'Shugo Chara!' (Gozen) *''Soul Eater'' (Alcapone) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (Dan Brad) *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' (Shiwai Ritsu) *''Street Fighter II V'' (Dhalsim) *''Tekkaman Blade'' (Honda) *''Tekkaman Blade II'' (Honda) *''Tomorrow's Joe'' (Tiger Ozaki, Gerira, others) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (Daimajin) *''Utawarerumono'' (Genjimaru) *''Voltes V'' (Jangal) *''Yomigaeru Sora - Rescue Wings'' (Motomura) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei)'' (Kujirata, Dark Master Zorc) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (Enki) OVA *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' OVAs (Tetsuichirou Kurumada) *''Giant Robo'' (Tetsugyu) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Hans Dietrich von Seeckt) *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO'' (Martin Prochnow) Theatre animation *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (Pansy's Dad) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (Kakūja) *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (Artificial Human #8 (8-chan)) *''Memories'' (Iwanofu) *''Millennium Actress'' (Genya Tachibana) *''Mystery of Mamo'' (Flinch) *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise'' (Space Force Trainer) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (Thunder Hawk) Video games *''Crash Bandicoot series'' (Doctor Neo Cortex'' (Brendan O'Brien, Clancy Brown, Lex Lang)) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series (Nappa) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (Nappa) *''Genji: Dawn of the Samurai'' (Fujiwara no Hidehira) *''Hokuto no Ken'' series (Mr. Heart) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Dr. Jumba Jookiba) *''Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal'' (Pango) *''Mega Man 8'' (Doctor Thomas Light) *''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (Guts Man, Doctor Light) *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (Pancoskas) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (Peter Stillman) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (Ed, Psycho Mantis, Beast unit's voice) *''Ninja Gaiden 2'' (Dagra Dai) *''Odin Sphere'' (Brigand, Belial) *''Policenauts'' (Ed Brown) *''Rogue Galaxy'' (Dorgengoa) *''Shining Force Neo'' (Graham) *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' (Jean Bison) *''Tales of Destiny'' (Grebaum) *''The Space Sheriff Spirits'' (Don Horror, Psycho, Khubirai) *''Utawarerumono'' (Genjimaru) Dubbing roles *Airport '77 (Joe Patroni (George Kennedy)) *Alien (Fuji TV edition) (Chief Engineer J.T. Parker (Yaphet Kotto)) *The A-Team (Sgt. Bosco Albert "B.A." Baracus (Mr. T)) *The Black Cauldron (The Horned King) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (Nippon TV edition) (Sallah (John Rhys-Davies)) *Lilo & Stitch (film series) (Professor Jumba Jookiba (David Ogden Stiers)) *Lilo and Stitch: The Series (Professor Jumba Jookiba (David Ogden Stiers)) *The Living Daylights (TBS edition) (General Leonid Pushkin (John Rhys-Davies)) *Master of the Flying Guillotine (Nai Man) *Mississippi Burning (Sheriff Ray Stuckey (Gailard Sartain)) *Monty Python's Flying Circus (Terry Jones) *The Mummy Returns (High Priest Imhotep (Arnold Vosloo)) *Predator (Billy (Sonny Landham)) *Rocky III (TBS edition) (Clubber Lang (Mr. T)) *Thunderbirds Are Go (The Hood) *Thunderbird 6 (Black Phantom) *Up (Carl Fredricksen (Edward Asner)) *X-Men (TV Tokyo edition) (Juggernaut (Rick Bennett)) Live-action television *Satan Egos in Battle Fever J *Vader Mons in Denshi Sentai Denjiman (majority of episodes) *President Hell Satan in Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dora Goldhorn in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Morgumorgu in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Rakuushaa in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai *Hyde Gene in GoGo Sentai Boukenger : The Greatest Precious *Month Doreiku in Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Gorgom High Priest Darom in Kamen Rider Black *Don Horror in eps. 1-10 of Uchuu Keiji Gavan *Psycho in Uchuu Keiji Sharivan *Lord Kublai in Uchuu Keiji Shaider *Satan Goss in Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *General Deathzero in Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Battle Robot Army General Doranga in Choujinki Metalder *Dokusai in Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *Doctor Giba in Kidou Keiji Jiban *Doruge in Barom-1 *Hakaider in Android Kikaider. *Death Gutter in Space Ironmen Kyodyne (voice only) *Machine Bem in Spider-Man *Golden Monsu in Seiun Kamen Machineman Other *Tokyo Disneyland Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour (Voice of the Horned King) External links *Shōzō Iizuka at the Anime News Network *Shōzō Iizuka at Sigma Seven Category:1933 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Fukushima Prefecture fr:Shōzō Iizuka ms:Shōzō Iizuka ja:飯塚昭三 Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Sigma Seven